


H̴̜͚̹͐̂̔e̷͙̗͒'̸̝̂̚s̸̨̩̳̚͝ ̷͔̆̍͜n̸͎͙̦̄e̸̖̪͆̇͠ą̸͠r̸̡̡̰̀͋̾ ̵̘̳̎̾͘

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, In which Sean is actually Anti, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: In which a Halloween prank goes wrong and Signe is at the receiving end of the consequences that follow





	H̴̜͚̹͐̂̔e̷͙̗͒'̸̝̂̚s̸̨̩̳̚͝ ̷͔̆̍͜n̸͎͙̦̄e̸̖̪͆̇͠ą̸͠r̸̡̡̰̀͋̾ ̵̘̳̎̾͘

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonja24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonja24/gifts).



It was quiet.  _Way_ too quiet.

And Signe did not like it one bit.

With only a flashlight to be her companion (after the lights had suspiciously turned off as soon as she had reached 'zero') she navigated the endless hallway towards the place where Sean would be hiding; her heart pounding loudly in her chest as her footsteps echoed off the walls.

"Sean?" She calls out in a voice no louder than a whisper to which was met by a silence more uncomfortable than when you're watching a horror movie in the middle of the night by yourself.

This, however, made the situation even more worse for poor Signe for all she wanted was to play an innocent game of hide and seek just to pass the time. 

At first, she thought that Sean was playing a trick on her due to the house falling still after she thought she hear him exit the room as soon as she'd started counting down from ten. 

But it was just October: a month associated with pumpkins, trick-or-treating and scaring one another. Nothing could ever go wrong, right?

Right?

A loud clatter nearby made her jump and whirl around to face the source of the noise, a feeling of dread twisting its grip on her heart and seeming to tighten on her lungs so that she could barely breathe. 

Something was very wrong about this and she didn't want to discover why.

The soft hiss of static, followed by the warping of her surroundings to make it appear as if she was seeing double, causes bile to rise in her thoat and, doubling over to retch and spill everything in her now upset stomach, Signe hears a low malicious chuckle from behind which so sounded like Sean's.

"Sean? Sean, is that you?" She calls out to the empty air as she turns to go back the way she had come. But, as she does so, the laughter that had resurfaced before explodes all around her and she falls to her knees and claps her hands over her ears to try and block it out but to no avail.

Voices young and old whisper close to her and even though she doesn't know who the belong to, it was enough to send chills down her spine.

Shehadtogetoutofhershehadtogetoutofhereshehad -

A light pressure on her chin snaps her out of her stupor and she looks up with eyes shining with tears to stare into blue eyes tinged with green which gleam with a menacing glee before the stranger who looked like the man she loved leans down to press his lips against hers in a toxic kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Even though it's not yet October, there's nothing more to celebrate a month dedicated to a gitch demon than making a fanfic of it and this is the result!
> 
> Until then, I will see all you dudes in the next work!


End file.
